Nada perdía
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Se lo había advertido y él... simplemente fue lo primero que hizo: lastimarlos


**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro**

**Capítulo único**

Furiosa, enojada, incrédula, decepcionada… _desconfiada_.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya tenía la pregunta correspondiente: ¿Cuándo maldición había ocurrido aquello? Sí, porque era lo primero que debía saber… ¿Cuándo? No tanto el cómo, no tanto el por qué, mucho menos el qué, sino el cuándo, porque sí, aun viéndolo allí, frente a sí, con esa sonrisa-_ muy seguramente practicada_- pidiendo disculpas y además-_ ¡El idiota se atrevía a exigir!_- pidiendo, suplicando una segunda oportunidad ¿Podía matarlo ya? ¡Por favor! ¿Pretendía que le creyeran? O por lo menos ¿Qué ella le creyera? ¡Ja! Sí ella lo conocía a la perfección, al menos había aprendido a hacerlo, porque sí, lo recordaba, recordaba la "amistad" que "habían" formado y también recordaba el momento justo en que la había traicionado, uniéndose de nuevo a su hermana, sí, definitivamente en algún lugar debía haber una trampa.

Porque… ¿Cuándo había decidido el "gran" príncipe Zuko, unirse a los buenos? No, definitivamente debía ser una trampa, quizás Azula llegase luego de unos minutos y se llevaran a Aang… ¡No! Eso debía evitarlo a toda costa, el problema estaba en que… ¡Todos les dieron la maldita oportunidad! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué Aang, Sokka y Toph le aceptaban así nada más? Quizás de Toph lo entendía, era poco lo que conocía al "príncipe", sin embargo… ¿Aang? O ¿Su hermano? ¿¡Qué coño les pasaba a ambos! ¿Acaso habían enloquecido? Quizás…

Lo acepto, tuvo que hacerlo, eran mayoría, tres malditos votos a uno, sí, definitivamente sus amigos y hermano-_respectivamente_- habían enloquecido, sí, en verdad que lo habían hecho.

Y pasaron los malditos días.

No, por mucho que miraba hacía el horizonte, hacía al mar, o a cualquier lugar no encontraba rastros de Azula, mucho menos de algún maestro fuego, soldado o lo que fuese… ¡Maldición! El muy idiota no había mentido… ¡Qué bien!-_Sí, estabas siendo sarcástica; pero poco te importaba, no tenía nada que ver con tu personalidad; pero todo era culpa de aquél maldito y oscuro chico, Zuko-,_ sin embargo estabas satisfecha, se lo habías advertido, un solo rasguño a Aang, a Toph o a tu hermano y lo lamentaría, sí, definitivamente lo harías.

Por eso te alteraste, te alteraste cuando el malnacido quemó a Toph… ¡Se lo advertiste! Fue principalmente lo que le dijiste y el muy idiota, estúpido, imbécil e intento de príncipe era lo primero que había incumplido.

Esperaste, esperaste a que anocheciera y lo encaraste, justo en el momento en que todos dormían y justamente cuando él iba a empezar hacerlo, le llamaste o… ¿Le secuestraste? Bah daba igual, lo cierto era que tu mano tapaba su boca y sí era más fuerte que tú; pero en realidad no forcejeaba… ¿Sabría que eras tú? Quizás, pero no te importaba, lo único que querías era hacerlo pagar por lo que le había hecho a Toph.

-¡Te advertí que no les hiciera daño!- Sí fue exactamente un grito y salió de tu boca.

Él suspiró.

Se imaginaba que aquello sucedería, el problema sería en… ¿Cómo le haría entender que fue un simple accidente? Aquella chica era algo obstinada.

-Creo que fui claro con Toph y con todos...-comenzó a decir.-, fue un accidente, un simple e inesperado accidente, que exactamente a cualquiera hubiera podido sucederle, incluso a Aang o… ¿Me equivoco?- su vista se dirigió hasta la mano de la chica, sí exactamente aquella que el Avatar había quemado alguna vez.

Ella bufó, no entendía, el por qué Aang confiaba tanto en aquél ser, sí, definitivamente había aclarado que era un accidente; pero… ¡Por favor! Se suponía que durante toda su vida había practicado fuego control y no, no creía que de un momento a otro olvidase todos aquellos malditos conocimientos.

-Sí, se que lo has explicado…-cedió ante aquello.- sin embargo no te creo, no es posible que hayas quemado a Toph por accidente… ¡Es la mentira más grande que has dicho! Claro luego de esa en que decías "querer" unirte a nuestro grupo, que siendo sincera no, no termino de creerte…-acotó con seguridad.

Y es que ella tenía razón, aquel chico no era de fiar, y había demasiadas razones, las había explicado mil y un veces; pero Aang, Toph y su maldito hermano se negaban a cuestionar nuevamente al desgraciado de Zuko.

-Katara te lo he dicho, quizás más de mil veces: no estoy mintiendo…-acotó el príncipe acercándose un poco a la chica.-, no ésta vez, y aquella vez que lo hice en verdad lo lamento, no tengo excusa, sólo puedo decir que no eran muy maduras mis decisiones…-agregó.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué carajo tenía que recordarle aquello? Lo único que lograba es que desconfiara aún más de él, sí, definitivamente no podía creer ninguna de sus palabras, eran muchas las veces que había mentido, sobre todo a ella y ahora simplemente pretendía que le creyera… ¡Ja!

-No deseo hablar de eso, he decidido olvidar, más no dejar de sentir…-comentó.- , lo siento Zuko, de verdad que sí; pero en realidad no siento que pueda confiar en ti, creo que es mucho lo que me has engañado… confié en ti, en tus palabras y al final… eran un montón de mentiras

El la miró fijamente, si, como si quisiese leer los pensamientos de la chica de cabello negro.

-No, no mentí Katara, puedo asegurarte que no lo hice…- y sí, estaba demasiado cerca de la muchacha.

La besó, sí, lo hizo.

Tomó el rostro de la pelinegra y simplemente pego sus labios, succionando, probando, acariciando con sus labios los de ella, y sí, ella correspondió, dejándose llevar… un momento… ¿No se suponía que estaban peleando? En realidad reclamando y el sereno; pero… ¿En qué momento? Bah no importaba, por lo menos no, si a ellos no les importaba.

Se profundizó, el beso se tornó aún más íntimo de lo planeado, sus lenguas se acariciaban, jugaban entre sí… ¡Joder! ¿Qué era todo aquello? No lo sabían; pero en realidad no querían dejar de hacerlo, sobre todo él, porque sí, desde esos días en que había convivido con la chica lo había descubierto, descubierto que le gustaba y dicho sentimiento se acrecentó, tal vez no era correspondido más no le importaba, no le importaba porque con aquél beso estaría más que satisfecho, más que pagado.

-Y también aseguro que no lo haré, no te he mentido desde aquél entonces y no lo haré ahora, mucho menos luego de lo que he hecho…-acotó mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

Se marchó, dejando a la chica allí, sola totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después ella soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dirigió hacía la misma dirección a la que segundos antes se había dirigido Zuko.

Sí, quizás debería darle otra oportunidad, tal vez sería bueno confiar un poco más en el príncipe, después de todo_ nada perdía_.


End file.
